


Ink

by niallslashharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallslashharry/pseuds/niallslashharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before Niall could do anything – like run out of the place screaming – the curtain parted and a new boy joined the group. He had bouncing chocolate curls, velvet green eyes, and white gauze taped to a spot on his bare hip. All he wore was a pair of low slung, ridiculously tight black jeans and a sinful grin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t know about this Liam,” Niall bit down on his bottom lip and stared up at the darkened windows of the tattoo parlor. “It looks a bit sketchy.”

  
“It’s fine,” Liam insisted, grabbing his friend’s thin wrist and tugging him up the shattered concrete stairs. “Andy recommended it.”

  
Niall jerked away, “Then it’s guaranteed something bad is going to happen.”

  
“Nothing bad is going to happen,” Liam rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the front door. It was painted black just like the windows and there was a messy scrawl that simply read Z’s across the middle. Niall didn’t like the looks of the place at all, but Liam was already pushing inside and there was no way he was going to leave his friend to face certain death all alone.

  
Niall slipped in behind Liam, eyes wide as he took in their surroundings. The inside of the building was dark, the blacked out windows causing the only light to be cast from a purple bulb that hung in the middle of the room. It added an odd glow to everything, from Niall’s pale skin to the large snake curled in the tank in the far corner. There was a ratty couch pushed against the wall, stuffing and springs sticking out. The floor was concrete, covered in splatters that Niall prayed were paint and not blood. There was a display case full of earrings across from the door and a boy sprawled out across it, his hands on his softly rising chest and his eyes shut. Behind him was a black curtain that hid the rest of the shop from view.

  
Liam coughed loudly – hoping to wake the boy – but nothing happened. He tried again with the same results, frowning a little at the rude service. Finally he stepped up to the counter and poked the kid in the arm.

  
The boy flailed out, one hand smacking Liam in the face as he sat up at an alarmingly fast rate. His blue eyes were heavy with sleep and he yawned as he stared at them, his fingers going to mess with his feathered fringe.

  
“Who are you?” he finally asked, swinging his legs over the side of the counter and hoping down. He stretched and Niall tried not to notice the way The Killers shirt he had on rucked up to reveal a tan stretch of stomach. “And why did you wake me up?”

  
“I’m Liam,” the brown eyed boy offered sheepishly. “Sorry for waking you.”

  
The kid waved him off, slowly making his way behind the counter. Niall noted that he had a great butt, then chastised himself for noticing in the first place. “I’m Louis. What are you here for?”

  
“Tattoo,” Liam fumbled around with something in his pockets, tugging out his ID to show the boy that he was of age.

  
Louis didn’t even glance at it, just nodded and said, “Zayn’s with someone else right now, but he should be done soon. How about your friend? Is he getting anything or did he just come to stare at my arse?”

  
Niall startled at being mentioned, his cheeks flushing when he realized the boy had noticed his wandering eyes, “I-I…”

  
“It’s fine,” Louis grinned cheekily at him. “A few piercings, a couple of tattoos, and a bit more edge to you and you just might be my type.”

  
Niall blushed a darker red and took a step back, shaking his head lightly, “I don’t want any tattoos or piercings.”

  
“You sure?” Louis reached under the counter and retrieved a piercing gun, twisting it in his fingers slowly as he stared at Niall. “How about just one? A lip ring. That would be fucking sexy.”

  
Niall shook his head with a bit more force this time, stumbling backwards as if he was afraid Louis would jump him at any moment, “I don’t think a lip ring would really suit me.”

  
“I think it would,” Louis leaned casually on the counter, a smirk twerking the corners of his mouth as he flipped the gun in his hand again. “You would be so, so sexy.”

  
“Louis!” a voice barked – so close and so loud and so unexpected – that it caused all three boys to startle. Louis dropped the gun, Niall screamed, and Liam nearly tripped over his feet as he backed towards the wall. “What have I told you about harassing the customers?”

  
Louis recovered his dignity the quickest, shoving the gun away and offering the dark haired boy a winning smile, “Sorry boss.”

  
The boy, who Niall gathered must be Z, rolled his eyes, “Sorry about him. He can be a bit intimidating.”

  
Niall blinked rapidly. If Louis was a bit intimidating, then what was Z? The boy was dark; dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes, dark marks running up his arms and twisting around his neck. He had gauges in his ears, a ring through his nose, and Niall was pretty sure there was something piercing his tongue.

  
Before Niall could do anything – like run out of the place screaming – the curtain parted and a new boy joined the group. He had bouncing chocolate curls, velvet green eyes, and white gauze taped to a spot on his bare hip. All he wore was a pair of low slung, ridiculously tight black jeans and a sinful grin. Black rivers of ink stained his skin as well, but the marks didn’t appear as scary on him as they did on Zayn. In fact, they looked quite inviting. Niall found himself wondering what it would be like to run his tongue over the marks, tasting the salt of the boy’s skin as he went.

  
“Thanks Z,” the pretty boy spoke, tucking his white tee-shirt into the back pocket of his jeans as he nodded at the tattoo artist. “I’ll get you your money as soon as I can.”

  
Z waved him off, “I told you Harry, you don’t have to pay.”

  
Niall resisted the urge to breath out the boy’s name just to know how it would taste on his tongue, and instead continued to stare at his bare torso. The beautiful kid hadn’t seemed to notice him yet.

  
Harry shrugged, “And I told you I would.”

  
“Haz, you know Zayn won’t take your money. I don’t see why you two need to have this argument every single time.”

  
“Lou, I’m Z’s best customer. If I don’t pay, then you aren’t getting paid. And then I’ll have to listen to you complain that your pay check is shit and you need a better job and it’s a shame Zayn’s too pretty to quit on. So just stay out of this.”

  
Louis made a face but he left the conversation, addressing Liam instead. “Come on, I’ll show you to the back. Does your friend want to stay here, or come with you?”

  
For the first time the green eyed boy seemed to notice Niall. His eyes flicked up and down the blonde’s body, then settled on his face with a dirty smile.

  
Niall quickly weighed his options. If he stayed, he would be left alone with Louis, who would probably find a way to pierce him before he escaped. If he went with Liam, he would have to sit in a room with Zayn and watch him color his friend’s skin with midnight ink. He wasn’t sure he could handle that. But when it came to Louis or needles…

  
“Why don’t you stay here with us?” Harry cocked his head to the side and grinned. “Me and Lou will take care of you while Z’s with your friend.”

  
Niall swallowed, his eyes darting towards the warm brown safety of Liam’s. The brunette quirked a shoulder, then ducked behind the curtain with Zayn. Niall nibbled his bottom lip, knowing his decision was already made for him. He sunk onto the tattered couch and mumbled, “Guess I’ll stay.”

  
“Great,” Harry pushed a hand through his curls and shot Niall another grin. He dropped down next to him, nudging the other boy with one of his bony knees. “I’m Harry.”

 

“Niall,” the blonde offered weakly, his eyes never leaving Louis’ smirking face. He was still slightly afraid of the other boy.

  
Fingers dug into the skin of his arm and Niall finally turned with wide eyes to the brunette sitting next to him. Harry was pouting, his eyes playful as he mumbled, “Pay attention to me.”

  
“S-sorry,” Niall stuttered, sneaking a quick peek at Louis just to make sure he wasn’t advancing with any weapons. “I’m just a bit…” he trailed off, a light flush on his cheeks as Harry’s pout grew into a wicked smirk.

  
“Scared of Louis are you love?” Harry leaned back and draped an inked arm over Niall’s shoulder. The brunette’s fingers wove their way under the loose strap of Niall’s tank top, dancing across pale skin as Louis rolled his eyes at them. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

  
Louis scoffed, “Yeah, like I’m the one he needs protection from.” The pixie face boy hopped back up onto the earring counter and sprawled out, bringing his arm up to cover his face. “I’m going to sleep. If you know what’s good for you, you won’t wake me.”

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry promised, his rough voice holding a hint of a mocking tone. Louis must have picked up on it, because he lazily lifted his middle finger and waved it in Harry’s direction. Niall’s companion barked out a laugh before turning his attention back to the nervous blonde.

  
“So…” Harry reached up and tugged on Niall’s bottom lip, grinning when the Niall gasped. “I overheard what Lou said earlier and I agree. You would look sexy as fuck with a lip ring.” He leaned in closer, his own full lips brushing the shell of Niall’s ear as he whispered huskily, “Can’t you just imagine it now? My teeth tugging on it as we make out, your hands on my naked body, our hips rolling together?” He pulled back with a smirk full of secrets and eyes that were hooded with want as his free hand dug into Niall’s thigh. “So fucking sexy.”

  
“I-I don’t, I…”

  
Louis cut off Niall’s stammering with a voice dripping in sarcasm, “Yes Harry, please scare the poor boy more than he already is. Zayn loves when you do that.”

  
“Just trying to have a little fun,” Harry removed his hands from Niall’s person and placed them behind his own neck, shooting an apologetic grin towards the wide eyed boy. “Blondie was an easy target. So innocent.”

  
“I’m not innocent,” Niall replied indigently, folding his arms across his chest. “I just don’t feel comfortable in here, that’s all.”

  
“Don’t worry about us,” Louis’ voice was lazy and teetering on the edge of sleep. “We’re all talk. I would never try to pierce you and Harry would never try to fuck you. At least not without your permission.” A yawn swallowed up the last of his words and with that his breathing evened out, his chest rising and falling softly underneath the soft black cotton of his shirt.

  
“Looks like it’s just us now,” Harry stood up and stretched, wincing slightly as he glanced down at his freshly tattooed hip. “Ouch.”

  
“What did you get?” Niall managed to ask without his voice wavering, his blue eyes locked on the strip of white gauze right above the waistband of Harry’s skin tight jeans.  
Harry didn’t answer, choosing instead to gently peel away the bandage and reveal the curling words underneath.

  
“Might as well…” Niall read out loud. “Might as well what?”

  
“Depends on the situation,” Harry’s grin revealed deep dimples in his cheeks. “Like right now it could mean I might as well draw a mustache on Lou’s face while he’s asleep. Or I might as well kiss you.” He raised an eyebrow at Niall’s flushed cheeks, “Something like that.”

  
Niall opened his mouth to respond but before he could there were a pair of lips on his. He threw up his hands and pressed them against Harry’s bare chest, trying to push the other boy off but Harry had raised his own hands and tangled them in Niall’s blonde hair. Niall went limp and Harry finally pulled back, a satisfied tilt to his lips.

  
As Niall gaped at him Harry grabbed a pen from his pocket and scrawled a number on Niall’s arm. Then he stood up and tugged on his shirt, pointing to the stain of ink on Niall’s pale skin as he back towards the door, “Call me if you get a chance.”

  
He grinned cheekily, hand on the doorknob, and sang out, “You might as well,” before slipping out of the darkened tattoo parlor.

  
When Liam finally emerged from behind the curtain – a quote decorating the sensitive skin under his forearm – Niall jumped to his feet and nearly dragged his friend out of the shop. Liam barked out a laugh, dropping some money next to Louis’ sleeping head before he allowed Niall to pull him away.

  
“What’s that?” he asked, pointing to the number scrawled across Niall’s skin.

  
Niall blushed, “Harry did it.”

  
“You gonna call him?”

  
“No!” Niall replied indigently, his cheeks flaming.

  
But later that night, as he carefully filled the numbers into his phone, Niall let out a sigh. “Might as well,” he mumbled.

  
And then he pressed send.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Niall suddenly felt a hand on the waistband of his jeans before they were tugged down a few inches, revealing the pale, smooth skin of his butt. Something sharp was pressed there and he flailed out, pounding on Harry’s back. Harry laughed, his voice clearly smirking as he said, 'I’m going to tattoo my name on your ass and you’re going to like it.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for a sequel and I know this isn't great, but I'm still getting used to writing again. Hope you guys like it anyway.

“You need to hold still,” Harry scolded, tearing his eyes from the ink that was staining Niall’s skin and frowning at the older boy. “I’m gonna mess up if you don’t.”

“Sorry,” Niall continued to wiggle around in the tattoo chair until Harry reached out with his free hand and smacked him, shooting a glare his way when Niall tried to smile a sweet apology. “It’s just…I’m hungry and I’ve been sitting here for like three hours and I thought we were going to lunch.”

“You literally got here fifteen minutes ago babe,” Harry rolled his eyes at the pouting blonde before turning his focus back to his work, tongue in cheek as he bent over Niall’s pale arm. “So quit complaining.”

“Don’t call me babe,” Niall retaliated, wishing he could cross his arms over his chest to back up the defiant tone his voice had taken. But unfortunately Harry was hard at work swirling a design across his skin, so Niall had to settle for a solid nudge to Harry’s hip.

“You love it when I call you babe,” Harry’s thumb skirted across the soft skin of Niall’s inner wrist and it was all he could do not to suck in a breath. He did love when Harry called him babe. That was the problem. It fell from the brunette’s lips so naturally, his dusky tone curling around the word in a way that Niall felt from his head to his toes. It left him breathless and tingling…and all too aware of the fact that his and Harry’s relationship was purely platonic. So frustratingly platonic. Besides the kiss they had shared on the first day they met – well, the kiss that Harry had forced upon Niall – nothing had happened.

Four months of nothing was starting to take its toll on the blonde.

It didn’t help that every time they hung out, Harry managed to look absolutely delectable. He was currently sporting an American flag bandana to hold back his unruly curls, a low cut white vest top that he had stolen from Niall’s closet weeks ago, and black jeans. There were a few friendship and leather bracelets tangled around one wrist and Niall could just make out the one that sported their initials. Harry had made it for Niall as a joke to celebrate their one month friendship anniversary, but it was way too big for the smaller boy’s delicate wrist. Harry had been wearing it ever since.

Niall would never admit how happy that actually made him.

“Hey Harry I asked Liam about that guy…” Louis’ trailed off, his head poking through the curtain that lead to the rest of the shop. “Oh sorry, didn’t realize you were busy.” He shared a pointed look with the curly haired boy – a look that Niall did not understand – before slipping back out.

Niall frowned, “What was that all about?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry began to hum, discouraging any more questions that Niall might ask. The blue eyed boy let out a sigh, but he relaxed into the chair and did his best to ignore his grumbling stomach.

-

Twenty minutes later the two boys were finally ready to go to lunch, Niall’s arm a swirled mess of drawn on designs. He couldn’t decipher what the inked lines were supposed to be and he didn’t want to hurt Harry’s feelings by asking, so he just thanked the pretty boy with a smile. Harry tucked the black pen into the front pocket of his jeans and grinned back, pressing one of his own tattooed arms against Niall’s.

“Now we match,” he teased, flashing a dimpled bracketed smile.

“Yeah, except mine will come off in the shower,” Niall laughed, dropping his arm to his side. “You’re stuck with that disaster.”

“Hey!” Harry’s pout was over-exaggerated and way too cute to be legal, “My tattoos are not a disaster.”

Niall gave a little shrug and suddenly found himself caught around the waist and thrown over Harry’s shoulder. “Take that back,” Harry held him tighter as the blonde began to kick. “Take it back or you’re never getting back down!”

“Maybe I don’t want to be put back down,” Niall went limp. “Carry me to lunch.”

“Oh I think you will want to be let down…” One of Harry’s arms kept a steady pressure on Niall’s knees, but the other one had snaked out to grab something.

“What are you doing?” Niall tried to twist his head and catch a glance, but he wasn’t at the right angle. He gripped the flimsy fabric of Harry’s shirt and prayed the other boy wasn’t about to drop him. “Harry, what are you going to do?”

Niall suddenly felt a hand on the waistband of his jeans before they were tugged down a few inches, revealing the pale, smooth skin of his butt. Something sharp was pressed there and he flailed out, pounding on Harry’s back. Harry laughed, his voice clearly smirking as he said, “I’m going to tattoo my name on your ass and you’re going to like it.”

“No!” Niall intensified his wiggling and Harry gave in, setting down the tattoo gun. He didn’t set Niall down though, keeping the blonde on his shoulder even as he continued to struggle. “Harry!” he whined, shimming his butt and hips in an attempt to slip out of the younger boy’s grasp. “Let me go.”

“Okay,” Harry’s response was simple and slightly unexpected. Niall froze for a second, surprised that Harry hadn’t put up more of a fight, and the next thing he knew he was sliding off of Harry’s shoulder.

Niall landed with a muffled groan on the ground, picking himself up and adjusting his trousers so his butt was no longer hanging out. He shot Harry a glare. The other boy returned it with a smile and a cheeky compliment, “Nice ass.”

“Oh piss off,” Niall muttered, stalking out of the back room as Harry followed with a laugh. The brunette caught Niall’s hand as it swung backwards, gracing Niall with a sinful smirk when he turned to glare at him. Before Niall could tug his hand away Harry was linking their fingers and dragging him out of Z’s.

“So…” Harry swung their entwined hands in a large arc as they slowly made their way to Niall’s favorite Chinese place for lunch. “Louis told me something interesting the other day.”

Niall made a noise, urging Harry to continue, but didn’t bother to glance at the other boy. He didn’t want Harry to see how flushed his cheeks were from the unexpected hand holding.

“Yeah,” Harry’s rough voice caught a hint of something a bit rawer, something that Niall would call vulnerability if he didn’t know better. Harry was all sexy confidence and hellish smiles and charisma. He had never shown to be anything else. Certainly not vulnerable. “He said he was at that gay bar. You know, the one a few blocks down, and he saw you. Said you were with some guy,” Harry snuck a peek at Niall out of the corner of his eye. “Shortish kid with brown hair. Lou said you looked happy. He said you were laughing a lot.” Harry’s hand was sweaty in Niall’s and his next words were spoken so softly Niall barely heard them, “What does he have that I don’t?”

Niall came to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes wide. Harry was looking everywhere but at him, his eyes dancing over storefronts and passing cars as he blatantly avoided Niall’s shocked gaze.

“Do you like me?” Niall knew better than to get his hopes up, but it sure seemed like Harry liked him. “I mean, do you like me, like me?”

Their eyes met and Niall noticed an uncharacteristic flush to Harry’s smooth cheeks, “Maybe.”

“Maybe isn’t a real answer.”

Harry scuffed the toe of his Converse against the pavement and muttered, “If you like me back then yeah I like you. But if you don’t…”

“If I don’t like you back then what?”

“Then pretend I didn’t say anything,” Harry’s fingers had long grown limp, so Niall tightened his grip before responding.

“You really don’t know how I feel about you?” Harry glanced up, a bit shyly, and Niall smirked. He’d never had the upper hand in their relationship before. He was the shy one. 

Taking advantage of the reversed roles, Niall stepped closer to Harry and tangled his free hand in the soft fabric of the shirt Harry was wearing. He tugged the other boy up to him, slotting their bodies together as he leaned in. “I thought it was pretty obvious,” he breathed onto Harry’s lips, enjoying the soft shiver that shook the other boy’s body. “Ever since that day you stole a kiss…” Niall’s eyes fluttered shut. “I’ve been dreaming about stealing one back.”

With that he closed the miniscule distance between them, reconnecting his lips with Harry’s for the first time in four months. Harry responded enthusiastically, lifting his free hand to gingerly cup Niall’s smiling face.

Niall broke the kiss, biting down on his bottom lip as he looked up at Harry. All vulnerability was gone from the younger boy’s green eyes, filled instead with the cheekiness Niall was used to. Their tangled fingers fell apart at their sides and Harry quickly shoved his hands into the back pockets of Niall’s jeans, copping a feel as Niall rolled his eyes.

“No fucking anyone else, okay?” Harry’s velvet gaze searched Niall’s face for confirmation. “No going out to lunch with anyone else either and no telling anyone else about your day and no going to anyone else when you’re upset, not even Liam. I can do all that stuff.”

“There’s a word for that you know,” Niall slipped a finger through the belt loop of Harry’s sinful jeans and held on tight, pushing up onto his toes to breath the word across Harry’s full lips. “Boyfriend.”

Harry made a face and protested weakly, “I don’t like labels.” But, despite his words, Niall heard the happiness on his voice.

“Say it,” Niall urged him, lips close enough to touch. “Please.”

“Fine.” Harry stole a kiss before murmuring, “Boyfriend. You’re my boyfriend.”

“Good,” Niall snogged him again, pleasure rushing through his veins. He had been waiting to do this for so long.

“So,” Harry lightly squeezed Niall’s ass, causing the smaller boy to gasp slightly. “Does this mean you’ll get my name tattooed on your butt?” He winked when Niall glared at him, “I’d be more than willing to service you for free.”

“Way to ruin the moment,” Niall shoved him lightly, stepping back until Harry’s hands pulled free. “Wanker.”

Harry snagged the hem of his tee shirt and tugged him into his arms, dusting intoxicating kisses along the curve of his neck, “How opposed are you to sex on the couch in the lobby at Z’s?”

Niall huffed out a laugh, “Very opposed. Now let’s go eat.”

“Aww why not?” Harry pouted, but let Niall drape an arm around his waist. “All I’m saying is…” he leaned in, breath ghosting over Niall’s ear.

“We might as well.”


End file.
